


The Election

by EnderGirl47



Series: DreamSMP Oneshots [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Dreamwastaken, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP Election, Gen, Just The Election, Light Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, l'manburg, manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderGirl47/pseuds/EnderGirl47
Summary: This is the start of a new era
Series: DreamSMP Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	The Election

Tension ripples through the air as the candidates stand atop the stage, waterfalls tumbling down both sides as the resistant wood remains strong, much like the people watching over the civilians of L’manburg. Wilbur, a runner in the election and the one who organised it in the first place, begins to gather the votes from the outsiders, those who watch them in this world and who can somewhat control their fates.

Little did Wilbur know that the events will change so drastically, there was an obvious winner near the end with the highest percent in the parties however there was one more party to discuss and count to votes for. His eyes widen as he reads it, Jschlatt, had won the election. He announces this for all to hear as he steps down from the podium, resigned to being a citizen.

Tommy wasn’t ready to back down though, he yells up at them, screaming that it wasn’t fair that they had won by a single percent. Wilbur simply places a hand on the young mans shoulder to calm him as they sit down next to each other to hear the new presidents speech, the tension stretches, then it snaps as his voice echoes unnaturally down to the citizens. 

“As for my first decree as president, AS EMPEROR OF L’MANBURG, I hereby revoke the citizenship of Wilbur Soot, and Tommy Innit.” A grin and a laugh follows as the duo begins to back away, their once friends watching them like hawks. 

“Get them out of here boys! They are banished from this land!” Schlatt yells as an arrow hits Wilbur in the leg, immediately crossbows and weapons are pointed at them as they begin to run from the chaos that had erupted. Wilbur grabs Tommys arm and begins to run, pulling an invisibility potion out of his jacket as Tommy fumbles for his own, Tubbo begins to run after the duo, reaching for an invisibility potion as Schlatt grabs his other arm. 

“Tubbo, wait here for me, alright? I’ve got a very important job for you” A dark grin crosses his face as Tubbo looks into L’manburg for his best friend. Tommy and Wilbur continue to run deeper into the walls, searching for the entrance to the bunker Tubbo had made the day before in case the election had gone south. None of them had expected for it to actually go so wrong.

Adrenaline filled Tommys veins as he runs around the edge of the caravan, his eyes scanning the lake. He sees an arrow which would’ve been sticking out of Wilburs leg, another arrow connects as he watches his friend reappear, eyes full of fear and pain as he vanishes to his bed. Tommy screams his fear, now alone and invisible, he dives into the water as everybody cheers as Schlatt declares them as a mere memory, he runs further into the bunker blocking the ramp as he goes, fear keeping him on his toes as he continues to hear cheering from the surface, his mind only goes to one person.

“Tubbo?”

Tubbo stands next to Schlatt, closed off from being able to follow his friend on the run and forced to stand next to the tyrant who banished his friends. He watches in suppressed horror as Fundy cheers the loudest at Tommy and Wilbur being cast out entirely, Schlatt addresses him during his next speech which startles him back to reality. 

“Listen, now we have our own Tubbo! We love Tubbo, but now he is my secretary of state and my right hand man.” Schlatt puts an arm around Tubbos shoulders, causing him to involuntarily tense. Tommy reunites with Wilbur after what felt like an age of searching, then climbs the tallest tower only to see Schlatts arm around a terrified Tubbo. This causes Tommys blood to boil as he searches his inventory for a sword, only finding a pickaxe and a water bucket. Wilbur, who is still visible, places a hand over his wrist to signify that now isn’t the time to fight, now is the time to run.

“As my secretary of state Tubbo, I’ve got a very important job for you, I need you to find Tommy, and I need you to show him the door” Schlatt grins, his golden eyes darken as he meets Tubbo’s fearful ones, Schlatt knew what he was doing in sending Tommys friend after him, he knew the conflict which would arise between those who watch. 

“Tommy?” Tubbo calls out, gulping down his fear of a response, he didn’t want Tommy to respond because that would mean that Tommy was still nearby, and that terrified him.

“Tubbo?” Tommys voice is unnaturally small, he wasn’t so much afraid of his friend, he is more afraid of what Schlatt would do to Tubbo. He watches as everybody turns in his and Wilburs direction, it just now registers that they can see Wilbur and they assume that they are sticking together. Wilbur climbs the ladder as a speed and abandons the building before it is swarmed with those he could no longer trust.

“You’re going to have to come with me man” Tubbo’s voice shook as he approaches the tower which loomed above him, he feels himself meet Tommys eyes despite him being invisible, Tubbo begins to climb the tower as it is swarmed from every angle by the new guards of Schlatts empire. 

“Tubbo?! Tubbo no!” Tommy’s voice wavers as he prepares to jump, fiddling with the water bucket in his hands, Tubbo squints as he reaches the top of the tower seeing the water bucket floating in the air before it vanishes over the edge, there is no report his death so Tubbo lets out a tense sigh of relief as he watches dirt gets kicked up and vanish into the forest. 

“Tommy, are you breaking the law by ignoring the secretary of state?” A voice calls out in a laugh.

“Tommy please just come to the podium man” Tubbo calls out, he knows he will receive no answer as he feels the presence of Wilbur and Tommy leave L’manburg, the Watchers view these events with horror through the eyes of those they care for being torn apart by opposing sides.

“Did you lose them Tubbo?” Schlatt asks as Tubbo descends the tower, fear jumps into his throat as he meets Schlatts darkened golden eyes, he stands to attention from the terror he felt being even near the horned man.

“We did” Tubbo says, unable to fully hide the smile creeping into his voice, Schlatt raises an eyebrow but ignores it, continuing to mindlessly chatter about what he will do as the new president. Tubbo releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding and looks over L’manburg, he has a feeling that Tommy is still nearby and that scares him, however the feeling soon leaves as Schlatt gets his attention again.

“Why are you still here Tubbo? Aren’t you meant to be searching for those outcasts?” Schlatt demands, Tubbo jumps to attention and nods, running off towards the bunker he had made. However he didn’t realise that he wouldn’t see his friends until much later in night, he remains tense as he searches everywhere but had never gone far enough.


End file.
